Kesalahan'
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Reishi masih mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Melalui malam-malam yang tak tahu haruskah dia sesali atau tidak. Mikorei.


**K belongs to GoRa and GoHands**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: BL, OOC, miss-typo(s), implisit lime, etc**

Untuk mereka yang masih bertahan di kapal Mikorei.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

...*...

.

Keluar dari motel sederhana dengan papan nama yang sudah miring dan beberapa bohlam lampunya pecah, Reishi menoleh, hanya sekedar ingin tahu di mana sebenarnya dia menghabiskan malamnya kali ini. Untuk sisi sentimentil yang tak ingin dia akui dia miliki, Reishi berkeras hendak mengingatnya. Mengingat satu lagi malam di mana dia menciptakan kesalahan—kesalahan yang tak pernah dia sesali dan selalu diulanginya lagi.

Pria yang berjalan di depannya berhenti. Menoleh, memperhatikannya yang masih diam membeku. "Ada apa?"

Reishi menggeleng pelan. "Hanya berpikir jika beberapa orang sama sekali tidak memiliki selera bisnis yang baik." Mendengus pelan, memasukkan kedua tangan di saku mantel—hilang ke mana sarung tangan yang dia pakai semalam? "Love Come Hotel. Hanya orang gila atau mabuk yang akan masuk ke sana."

"Ya. Aku gila dan kau mabuk." Pria itu meneruskan langkahnya tanpa peduli lagi. Jaketnya yang tidak dikancingkan berkibar di belakang tubuhnya seperti sepasang sayap hitam malaikat maut.

Reishi sering bertanya-tanya apakah angin musim dingin tak memengaruhi pria itu. Namun, Reishi mengakui, tubuh pria itu hangat—panas. Bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang dingin, Reishi selalu membayangkan dirinya sendiri akan meleleh dan pada akhirnya lenyap. Tiap sentuhannya membawa jejak panas yang tidak dapat hilang dalam hitungan hari—dan meski tak akan pernah mengakuinya, Reishi menyukai sensasinya.

"Munakata," pria itu memanggil. Suara malasnya memberikan kesan bertanya di akhir nama marga Reishi. Berhenti di antara butir-butir salju yang turun dengan lembut di pagi yang membeku, dilatarbelakangi kota yang abu-abu, rambut merahnya terlihat menyala.

Reishi menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo pergi, Suoh."

.

...*...

.

Dua puluh delapan.

Dua puluh delapan tempat minum.

Dua puluh delapan motel dengan nama jelek.

Dua puluh delapan hari.

Dua puluh delapan malam.

Dua puluh delapan pagi.

Dua puluh delapan keganjilan dalam rutinitas harinya yang (seharusnya) sempurna.

Reishi berpikir mungkin saja , suatu saat nanti, malam-malam _kesalahan_ itu akan menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya. Tak terlewatkan seperti teh hijau di meja kerja atau memeriksa dokumen di sore hari. Dan bisa jadi, _kesalahan_ itu tak lagi menjadi sebuah kesalahan.

Segalanya selalu dimulai dengan pesan pendek yang sama.

' **Stasiun X. 9 malam.** '

Reishi hanya akan membukanya selama sedetik sebelum meletakkan ponselnya, tak membalas. Kembali pada pekerjaan yang menunggunya seolah pesan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti—sesuatu yang selalu dapat merusak rutinitasnya.

Pukul 8 malam, saat semua anak buahnya sudah kembali ke asrama, Reishi akan membereskan mejanya dan melepaskan seragam yang seharian membalut tubuh. Menggantinya dengan kemeja putih sederhana, celana kain hitam polos dan terkadang mantel tebal jika udara dingin. Berjalan keluar gedung Scapter 4 tanpa terlihat, menyisakan bayang-bayang panjang di belakang yang menari sebelum tertelan kegelapan.

Reishi selalu tiba dua puluh menit lebih awal dibanding waktu yang tertera. Bersandar di salah satu tiang penyangga stasiun dalam diam, mengabaikan senyum malu-malu para gadis yang melewatinya. Dan biasanya, dia akan menunggu selama tiga puluh menit.

Orang yang mengiriminya pesan selalu tiba dengan cara yang dramatis. Orang-orang akan menyingkir dari hadapannya, membukakan jalan. Berbeda dengan Reishi yang berusaha tidak tampil mencolok, pria itu membiarkan auranya terbuka, memesona sekaligus menakuti siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Rambut merah yang disisir berantakan ke belakang, satu atau dua helai rambutnya jatuh di dahi tanpa peduli untuk dinaikkan kembali. Mata emas yang menyala dengan kamalasan dan kebuasan seekor singa, setengah terbuka menampilkan kilau berbahaya. Postur tubuh tingginya terhianati kebiasaan berjalan setengah bungkuk dengan kedua saku di celana. Rokok terselip di bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Kaus putih dan celana jeans kumal selalu menjadi kostumnya—kadang dilengkapi jaket kulit berbulu jika cuaca mendingin.

Reishi berpikir jika Suoh Mikoto mungkin terlahir dengan membawa lampu pijar alami yang membuat dirinya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian—dalam konteks positif ataupun negatif.

Malam yang masih muda akan dimulai dengan gelas-gelas minuman keras dan obrolan ringan penuh dengan sindiran di sebuah kedai murah entah di mana. Semakin larut, semakin banyak kata, dengusan, tawa menghina dan cercaan yang akan terdengar (sebagian besar dari Reishi yang tak bersahabat dengan minuman keras). Di tengah malam, Mikoto akan menjadi orang yang mengosongkan perut Reishi dan membantunya muntah di salah satu gorong-gorong.

Bukan acara minum yang menyenangkan, terutama untuk Mikoto—suatu keganjilan jika pria muda itu masih selalu mengajak Reishi minum setelahnya.

Dengan sakit kepala yang menggila dan mual yang membuat Reishi muntah setiap sepuluh menit sekali, Mikoto tak memiliki pilihan selain membawa Reishi ke penginapan terdekat (atau membiarkannya terlantar di tepi jalan manapun—pilihan yang lebih logis bagi sebagian besar orang dalam posisinya).

Dan mengapa Mikoto selalu membawa Reishi menuju motel-motel jelek yang sepertinya akan rubuh dalam hitungan hari? Satu-satunya alasan adalah karena motel-motelseperti itulah yang tak pernah menolak pelanggan (bahkan jika pelanggan itu adalah seorang preman dengan wajah sangar dan seorang pemabuk gila dengan muka pucat yang menggelanyut di lengan dan punggung seseorang—dan keduanya laki-laki).

Malam baru akan dimulai setelah Mikoto memasukkan dua jarinya ke mulut Reishi yang membunguk di atas toilet dan dua tablet aspirin ditelankan paksa.

Reishi tak pernah bisa mengingat sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi. Saat logikanya mulai tersadar, tubuhnya selalu sudah telanjang bulat (salah satu sisi lembut Mikoto yang tak akan membuatnya berkeliaran dengan baju bau muntahan di keesokan hari). Dan dia akan melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak akan pernah dilakukannya.

Reishi bisa saja menyalahkan alkohol dalam tubuhnya sebagai penyebabnya. Namun tidak, mungkin alkohol yang membahanbakarinya untuk merangkak ke atas tubuh Mikoto dan membisikkan kata-kata menggoda di telinganya, merayapkan tangannya ke tubuh Mikoto sembari menggessekkan kulitnya pada baju sang pria muda yang tipis, atau bahkan saat Reishi membuka selangkangannya lebar-lebar dan mengundang Mikoto untuk menggagahi tubuhnya. Tapi jelas, Reishi sadar sepenuhnya saat dia menerima undangan Mikoto yang selalu berakhir dengan cara yang sama.

Di pagi harinya, setelah membersihkan tubuh dan mengenakan pakaian, mereka akan pergi dari motel (membayar lebih untuk tugas ekstra saat membersihkan kamar bekas mereka), tak bicara banyak sebelum berpisah di stasiun yang sama dengan tempat mereka bertemu di malam sebelumnya.

Namun, pagi ini berbeda. Untuk satu atau dua alasan yang tidak bisa ditebak Reishi, Mikoto menarik tangannya menuju salah satu restoran cepat saji yang buka 24 jam.

"Aku kedinginan."

Hanya penjelasan itu yang diterima Reishi (dan dia tahu pasti itu suatu kebohongan, tangan Mikoto yang menggenggam kulitnya terasa panas—nyaris melelehkannya lagi). Tapi Reishi tetap mengikutinya. Masuk ke sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan pelayan berwajah masam yang tampak tak senang mendapatkan pelanggan di pagi buta musim dingin.

 _Aku bisa bersamanya sedikit lebih lama._

Mikoto lebih banyak memandangi Reishi dibanding memandangi burger ekstra pesanannya. Membakar pemuda berambut biru gelap tanpa harus menyentuhnya. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau makan hamburger untuk sarapan."

"Aku juga tidak," Reishi menjawab. Memandangi tumpukan roti di tangannya, menatap kesal pada saus tomat yang menetes, mengotori lengan kemejanya. "Dan tidak pula dengan minum cola—aku lebih suka teh hijau."

"Akan kuingat untuk yang berikutnya."

Reishi membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Menelan kembali sinisme yang hendak dilontarkannya. Sepotong hamburger digigit, semata-mata untuk menutupi senyum yang mengembang samar. _Akan ada 'yang berikutnya'._ Dia tak dapat mencegah dirinya merasa senang dengan pemikiran itu.

"Apa yang biasa kau makan saat sarapan?"

Reishi mendongak, memandang mata emas yang balas memandangnya intens. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Kau melarang?"

Reishi menaikkan kacamatanya. Sekali lagi berpikir betapa hari ini adalah hari yang ganjil—namun cukup menyenangkan. "Biasanya tidak. Saat harus, aku makan apa saja yang bisa kudapatkan di lemari pendingin." Mendapati satu alis naik dari Mikoto, Reishi mendengus pelan, mengejek diri sendiri. "Maaf saja. Aku tidak punya seorang bartender pribadi yang siap memasakkan apapun keinginanku untuk sarapan."

Mikoto membuang wajah, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tak sabar. Yang tersisa dari satu buah hamburger dan kentang goreng pesanannya hanya remah-remah dan kertas pembungkus yang sudah diremas. "Kupikir kau tipe orang yang mewajibkan menu sarapan Jepang setiap harinya."

"Itu membuktikan jika kau tidak terlalu mengenalku."

"Aku hanya tidak pernah menghabiskan pagi bersamamu."

"Kau melakukannya sekarang."

Mikoto tidak lagi menimpali. Reishi berpikir jika pembicaraan yang begitu sentimental seperti ini (mengenai menu sarapan, menghabiskan waktu bersama, atau sejauh apa mereka mengenal satu sama lain) sama sekali bukan pembicaraan yang lumrah bagi mereka. Nada sinis dan sindiran halus memang tak absen, namun topik yang begitu pribadi terasa asing, tak wajar dan... sedikit menggairakan.

Penghangat dalam ruangan membuat suhu tubuh Reishi meningkat—meski tak setinggi malam sebelumnya. Memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca restoran, Reishi mendapati pucat pada kulitnya mulai berkurang. Rona merah menghiasi pipi dan telapak tangannya. Di baliknya, salju di luar jendela mulai menumpuk dengan warna putih-abu-abu yang membekukan. Reishi berpikir jika harusnya dia mencari sarung tangannya sebelum meninggalkan motel.

Reishi memandang Mikoto yang kulitnya terlihat kecokelatan dan begitu hidup. "Di antara kau dan aku, siapa yang lebih kedinginan?"

Mikoto tidak menjawab. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kota yang terlihat abu-abu akibat salju yang turun dalam badai semalam. Tangannya masih mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja, kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih perlahan. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Pagi musim dingin selalu menjadi masalah bagiku." Reishi memandang Mikoto melalui jendela. Pandangan mereka bertemu dalam pantulan. Saling memandang intens, mencoba menggali perasaan masing-masing di balik kilau yang menyinari emas dan indigo. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam dengan benar, namun aku tahu—aku tak pernah melepaskanmu hingga aku tersadar pagi ini, kau botol penghangat pribadiku. Tubuhmu panas, dan musim dingin bukan masalah besar bagimu."

Mikoto tidak menjawab. Memutuskan kontak mata tidak langsung pada Reishi yang keras kepala, menuntut penjelasan yang bisa diterimanya.

"Membawaku ke tempat ini dengan sebuah kebohongan. Kau tahu pasti aku akan mengikutimu tanpa menanyakan apapun seperti orang bodoh." Reishi menyingkirkan sisa makanannya ke sisi lain meja. "Dan kurasa aku memang akan menjadi orang idiot jika saja kau tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang tak biasanya kau tanyakan."

Mikoto mengambil jeda sejenak dalam kata-katanya. Jika restoran ini mengizinkan untuk merokok, Reishi yakin Mikoto pastilah sudah menghabiskan satu batang penuh dalam waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk menunda.

Reishi sudah siap untuk merelakan jawaban yang tak segera diutarakan saat Mikoto membuka mulut.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya," jawabnya perlahan, masih enggan memandang mata Reishi. "Kau selalu begitu pendiam, dingin dan penurut saat pagi tiba. Aku mengosongkan perutmu untuk menghilangkan mabukmu sebelumnya, dan kau masih tetap begitu bersemangat _di ranjang_. Pagi mungkin sudah menghilangkan tenagamu."

Implikasi tentang apa yang terjadi semalam membuat Reishi sedikit kesal. Pemuda itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, menaikkan kacamata dan menelan ludah perlahan. "Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang mabuk dan kehilangan dirinya sendiri?" Suaranya terdengar lebih tegas dibandingkan yang diharapkannya, pelayan berwajah masam yang berjaga memandang mereka dengan kesal. Reishi menurunkan suaranya, "Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menganalisa apa yang terjadi dan mencari cara agar segalanya tak terulang lagi."

"Dan kau masih selalu mengulanginya."

Tuduhan itu terasa begitu tepat hingga Reishi tak bisa lagi menyangkal. Mengembangkan senyumnya dan meneliti gurat-gurat bekas minyak yang menjadi motif meja—seolah itu adalah hal paling luar biasa yang pernah dilihatnya. "Terkadang sesuatu tidak berjalan seperti seharusnya... dengan berbagai alasan."

"Dan alasanmu, apakah karena kita sedang menjalin hubungan?"

Reishi tidak yakin ekspresi apa yang digunakannya saat ini. Mungkin mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka, ekspresi klasik saat seseorang terkejut. Otot wajahnya bergerak sendiri tanpa sempat dia kendalikan. Saat tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan letak kacamata, baru dia sadari jika wajahnya terasa lebih panas daripada suhu ruangan. Suaranya sedikit tersendak saat dia mencoba untuk menjawab. "Aku membutuhkan informasi lebih lanjut mengenai pernyataan yang baru saja kau utarakan itu."

Mikoto melirik malas, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit membentuk senyuman tipis. "Kita berkencan—kau kekasihku."

"Apa?"

Reishi yakin dia masih mabuk pagi ini.

.

...*...

.

"Sekali lagi aku menekanan," Reishi mengatakannya saat Mikoto berjalan menjauh di stasiun kereta. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku sebagai bentuk perlindungan dari dingin—atau agar Mikoto tidak melihatnya gemetaran dan terkepal. "Kita tidak berkencan."

Mikoto menghentikan langkah. Menoleh melalui punggungnya.

Reishi bersyukur tak banyak orang yang senang berkeliaran di stasiun di pagi buta, hanya beberapa orang dengan ransel besar dan wajah mengantuk yang berkeliaran di sana, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan orang lain. "Tidak satu pun di antara kita pernah menyarankan untuk menjalin hubungan. Dan meskikita telah... _melanggar batas suatu hubungan_ , itu tak lebih dari sekedar hubungan fisik tanpa keterlibatan hati."

"Aku mengerti." Mikoto membalikkan badan. Memandang Reishi yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang hendak menangis. "Partner seks. Itu hubungan kita."

Sekali lagi, Reishi tak tahu ekspresi apa yang tergambar di wajahnya. Mendengar frasa 'partner seks' terlontar sedikit membuatnya terkejut (dia sama sekali tak menduga jika Mikoto akan melangkah sejauh itu karena penolakannya). Denyut dadanya memberat. Tanpa sadar, Reishi sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau menganggap hubungan kita serendah itu. Kau benar-benar..."

"Kau seseorang yang begitu kontradiktif." Mikoto memotong. Mata merah memandang Reishi dengan tatapan dingin yang aneh dalam bara abadinya. "Kau orang yang tidak menginginkan menyebut hubungan ini sebagai kekasih. Dan ini bukan kali pertama atau kedua kita naik ke ranjang yang sama. Jadi, harus dengan kata apa aku menyebutnya?"

Reishi menundukkan wajahnya. Mau tak mau mengakui jika penjelasan Mikoto begitu logis—masuk akal, namun membuatnya murka di saat yang sama. Mencoba mengambil alih kontrol dirinya dari hati menuju otak, Reishi mengangguk. "Kau benar. Itulah hubungan kita."

Dengusan singkat menimpali kata-katanya. Sudut bibir Mikoto terangkat. "Jangan menjadi orang yang kecewa pada keputusan yang kau buat sendiri."

"Aku tidak."

Tawa sinis itu menggema dalam otak Reishi, memandang kilau mata Mikoto yang terasa hangat—tak lagi panas membara. "Apa ada orang lain yang pernah mengatakan betapa merepotkannya dirimu, Munakata?"

Reishi membalasnya dalam senyum simpul. "Kau ingin menjadi yang pertama?"

"Ya," Mikoto tersenyum perlahan. Sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Reishi. "Kau manis."

Gerakan menaikkan kacamata itu murni untuk menyembunyikan panas yang menjalar di pipi—yang Reishi tahu akan jelas terlihat karena pucatnya kulit. "... aku tidak," bantahnya, memalingkan wajah. "Namun, kau juga orang pertama yang mengatakannya."

.

...END...

.

 **A/N:**

Halo, salam kenal ^^

Hime Hoshina mungkin akan jadi nama yang untuk sementara meramaikan fandom ini.

Melihat hubungan Mikoto dan Reishi, sedikit banyak aku gemas juga. Keduanya begitu denial dan tidak bisa menyatakan apa yang ingin mereka katakan dengan baik (tapi keduanya saling memahami dengan cara yang memesona halusnya).

Inti dari kisah ini adalah... aku mau lihat Reishi sebagai uke dominan yang agresif (tapi aku nggak mau menulis lemon) dan betapa hubungan mereka itu fluff-angst yang sempurna.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^

 _Yogyakarta, 20 Agustus 2017_


End file.
